Talla de camisa
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Al despertar luego de una agitada noche Rivaille trata de ubicar su ropa entre los vestigios del sexo, cual es su sorpresa cuando vea que toda está asquerosamente manchada y lo único que le queda es sobrevivir con una camisa de Eren, cosa que este último claro... no dejaría pasar así como así, menos si a Corporal le queda adorablemente grande. ErenxRivaille.


Seguiré con esta pareja de vez en cuando, además de que a mi correo una otra chica me decía que casi no había Rivaille uke, a mí me da igual la postura, pero si hay poco Eren seme cambiaré eso :3

**Dedicado: **A Solitudely de nuevo (?)**  
****Pareja: **ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Insinuaciones sexuales.

Rivaille se revolvía el cabello con pesadez, sus ojos filosos y su mirada siempre molesta miraban a su alrededor con desgano, tanteaba con asco aquel antro de ratas que parecía esa habitación, todo desordenado y revuelto, ropa manchada incluso con comida, parpadeó un par de veces para ver su hermoso traje lleno de manchas, un tic nervioso deslumbrante se apoderó del monarca de la limpieza y los plumeros sumamente masculinos, ni siquiera su cuerpo, desnudo en aquellas circunstancias se salvaba de la inmundicia.

Vio como por sus piernas corría un líquido pegajoso deslizándose por sus muslos, se sobó las sienes, lo peor es que le había dicho a ese niño hijo de puta que no se corriera dentro, a ese mocoso no le tocaría sexo en mucho tiempo por aquella desobediencia. Se mordió los labios, tenía trabajo...

Tenía que salir con algo, abrió el clóset del mocoso buscando una camisa, otro tic nervioso recorrió su rostro cuando sujeto la prenda entre sus manos... era unas cuantas tallas más grande.

Joder, él y su puto porte que disimula que no le importa, la deslizó por sus brazos para no pasearse como un exhibicionista, estaba que pateaba al feliz y brillante chico en la cama al ver que las mangas le quedaban largas y la camisa parecía un puto vestido corto.

Sabía que no era intención de Eren que le quedara de ese forma... pero tenía que golpear algo, le ayuda a relajarse, eso o matar titanes... aunque el chico también era uno. Que coincidencia, golpear a Eren es un doble placer.

Iba directo hacia el baño a buscar por donde estaban sus bóxer cuando un bostezo le hace buscar aquella mirada que tanto le atraía por su convicción.

–¿S-Señor?–susurró el menor somnoliento mientras se levantaba de la cama pesadamente y camina con la vista borrosa siguiendo la esencia tan deliciosa de Corporal.

El mayor dio un suspiro amplio. No sería la puta esposa diciendo "¿qué tal dormiste amor? ¿quieres el desayuno?" primero se mata antes de hacer esa mierda repugnante.

Fue allí cuando notó como los ojos se abrían impresionados al verle. Eren le miraba... le devoraba con la mirada mucho más de lo que solía hacerlo siempre como un perrito bueno y necesitado.

–¿E-Es mi camisa?–decía con la voz tensa y nerviosa.

El mayor elevó una ceja con molestia.–¿Algún problema? –podía sacarle cualquier cosa, no pediría permiso por una puta camisa.

Pero no era aquello lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho, Rivaille camino un poco buscando sus bóxer por debajo agachándose. Sintió un ruido y volteó.

Eren estaba convulsionando rojo y con extrañas expresiones en un lenguaje muy arcaico para Corporal.

–Oye... mocoso... ¿qué demonios te pasa?–

–Ri-Rivaille... usa m-mi camisa... la esencia de Rivaille... e-en mi camisa... l-las piernas des-desnudas de Rivaille...–tartamudeaba en convulsiones raras.

El superior elevó otra vez la ceja con una cara de miedo. Lo comprendió todo cuando el menor empezaba a murmurar entre gestos raros "lindo" mientras sangre caía de su nariz.

–Mocoso... ¿osaste llamarme... lindo?–

El cuerpo de Eren tembló ante la frialdad de las palabras de Corporal y se reía nerviosamente.

–No... Claro que no, yo decía que usted era genial y coool, masculino, macho... ¡nada de lindo y pequeño con mi camisa! nada de... eso y... ¿por qué me mira así señor? ¿Señor? ¡SEÑOOOOR NOOOOOO!–

Era demasiado tarde para llorar por su vida, una patada le había llegado en plena boca dejándole hermosamente en el suelo haciendo juego con la nueva alfombra.

–Limpia esta mierda Eren...–

–Señor sí señor...–decía sangrando en el suelo, Eren creía que a veces ese malvado enano se aprovechaba en golpearlo cuanto quisiera, total, sus habilidades "Titánicas" le ayudarían a recuperarse más rápido.

Se levantó con la hermosa marca de amor en su cara, esas patadas matutinas de Rivaille luego de dejarse dominar eran típicas de cada mañana.

De todas formas, Eren sonrió fantaseando al ver esas pequeñas y delgadas nalgas caminando hasta el baño con su camisa.

Otra vez Eren volvió a sangrar. Esa patada sí que valió la pena... después de todo, el ángulo sin bóxer y sólo una camisa al dar una patada levantada eran una imagen que Eren no dejaría que se borrada de su mente... jamás... jamás.

**N.A:** Basado en imágenes que de seguro han visto... cuando Rivaille se pone la camisa de Eren y este tiene brillitos de encantado porque a Levi le queda grande... tan lindo que es a su amargada manera, espero que les gustara :D


End file.
